My Bedroom Window
by Phantom Aria
Summary: I HAVE ADDED MORE POEMS. This hopefully will become a whole bunch of young Erik poems. More to come soon if I get good reviews.
1. A Mother's Love

A Mother's Love  
  
I sit and look out my bedroom window  
At a young fawn with its mother  
The doe is encouraging her fawn to take its first steps  
And even though they don't speak  
I can see the love between mother and child  
  
The love that I should feel  
When I meet my mother's gaze  
But all I get is fear and rejection shining in her eyes  
I show her love in my gaze  
But she refuses to see how much she means to me  
  
I wish I was that fawn  
Living in the forest  
Sheltered from the world  
By a mother's love  
But my wish does not come true  
  
And I'm still sitting in my room  
All alone and unloved  
But in my heart I know  
My mother is not to blame  
For the lack of love she feels for me  
  
I am not what she wanted  
And I'll never be  
No matter how hard I try  
It will always be the same  
I will never see a mother's love in her sad eyes 


	2. Moonlight

As promised more little Erik poetry. And there is more to come when I have  
the time to get it out of my head. Today was a bad day for me so any  
reviews would be greatly appreciated, if only in an attempt to cheer me up.  
Enjoy.  
  
Moonlight  
  
The moon shines in my bedroom window  
Illuminating a spot on my bare floor  
I stand in the middle of the soft glow  
And close my eyes  
  
Suddenly I'm standing on a stage  
Singing my heart and soul out  
To a large crowd that does not notice my mask  
It is almost as if I am no different from them  
  
They only care about my singing  
And I live completely in that moment  
When I become a normal person  
In the light of the moon 


	3. My Friend

This has to be my favorite poem so far in this little collection I'm  
creating.  
  
My Friend  
  
Winter grips the land  
Snowflakes dance outside my window  
Blanketing the hills  
With a nice clean sheet of white  
  
Once again Mother leaves me home alone  
But my mind longs to be free  
To have a friend  
Who always has a smile for me  
  
So to ease my mind I wrap up warmly  
And venture out into the cold  
To meet my future friend  
Made of snow  
  
I build him with my skilled hands  
Positioning him just outside my window  
And as a final touch I grace him with a smile  
That warms my heart  
  
For now I have a friend  
To talk with and sing to  
Someone who cares not about my face  
My very own friend made of snow 


	4. Sunsets

Yippy more little Erik poetry.  
  
Sunsets  
  
My room dims  
As the sun goes down  
The clouds now  
Turn glorious shades of red and pink  
  
I look out my window  
And smile  
My favorite time of day is coming  
Night is my friend  
  
Dreams come at night  
And in them a better life  
Where I am a happy carefree child  
With a loving mother  
  
But until darkness  
Overtakes the sky  
I'll enjoy the sunset  
As it paints the sky  
  
With such beauty  
That it takes my breath away  
And makes me yearn  
For my perfect dreams 


	5. Starlight

Starlight  
  
I gaze out my bedroom window  
Into the darkening sky  
Searching for the light  
I need to be happy  
  
Star light  
Star bright  
First star I see tonight  
I wish I may  
I wish I might  
Have the wish  
I wish tonight  
  
I wish with all my heart  
To one day  
Know true happiness  
And maybe even love  
  
All the things  
I don't have now  
I wish to know some day  
So all my suffering will not be in vain 


	6. Laughter

Laughter  
  
I sat looking out my bedroom window  
Feeling very, very lonely  
When a sound outside caught my attention  
The light airy sound of laughter  
A sound that seemed to be banished from this house  
Upon my horrid arrival  
I thought and thought  
But I could never remember laughing  
I opened my mouth  
Hoping against hope  
That I could muster that light airy sound  
But try as I may I could not  
My laughter sounded harsh and forced  
After several failed attempts  
I sat down on the floor feeling utterly defeated  
When suddenly a bird flew in through my open window  
I watched it hop around on the floor  
Just taking in its new surroundings  
When suddenly it turned and looked right at me  
I made a move to pet it  
Only to startle it suddenly  
It took flight but try as it may it could not find a way out  
Pity took hold of my heart as I watched it struggle  
Slowly I got up and took a sheet off my bed  
With it I corralled the bird into a corner  
And gently guided it toward the window  
Finally it flew through the window and up into the sky  
As I watched it fly I suddenly heard a sound  
I had never heard before in all my life  
The sound of my own light airy laughter 


End file.
